


Stumbling out of the Closet

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is one of the Prompts I got I can’t remember who but the prompt was: Rikurt AU: where Curt is gay but scared and Riker is bi and proud and Riker helps him If this was your prompt please let me know. Rated M for possible later chapters</p><p>EDIT: This was prompted by killerwarbler thanks sweetie for answering I thought I wrote it down but I couldn’t find it Thinking about continuing this ^^ it was fun to write and there’s so much I can do with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling out of the Closet

Curt was on the Glee tour sharing a room with his best Warbler bud Riker. He still found it hard to believe that they had gotten this opportunity at first the Warblers weren’t going to go on the tour but at the last minute they were invited too.

So currently they were in their hotel room and Riker was quietly watching tv while Curt had went to bed early because of a headache. Curt knew that the headache was from stress because he had a secret that he was terrified of anyone finding out…..well ok if he had to be honest with himself he had two secrets that he was terrified of anyone finding out. One was the fact that he was gay he hadn’t even told his parents. The other was that he liked his current hotel roommate Riker, Curt was terrified of what it would do to their friendship if Riker found out.

In the midst of all these thoughts running through his head he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was very much awake sitting straight up in bed breathing hard and slightly confused as to where he was. ‘Thank God it was only a dream’ he thought. 

Riker was next to him in an instant “Are you ok?” he asked placing his hand on Curt’s shoulder.

Curt blinked a couple times and nodded “Yeah, just a bad dream, an awful dream” he said laying back down and turning his face away from Riker, but Riker was having none of that. He reached over and turned Curt’s face towards him and was shocked to find that Curt was crying.

“Curt? What’s wrong? Come on tell me what happened in your dream” he said pulling Curt into his arms trying to comfort him.

The older boy looked up from Riker’s chest “It was nothing I’m fine”

Riker snorted “If you were fine you wouldn’t be so upset now spill!” he said with a gentle firmness.

Curt sighed “I had a dream that I came out to my parents and they……they disowned me” said Curt with a sob.

Riker was now totally confused everyone knew that Riker was bi he was out and proud but Curt had never said one way or the other what his sexuality was. “Ok um, Curt I have to ask are you gay?”

Curt looked up at Riker fearfully realizing that he would have to answer truthfully in order for Riker to fully understand why he was so upset. “Yes I-I am”

Riker nodded “Ok, I’m guessing you haven’t actually told your parents then?”

Curt shook his head “No but that is my biggest fear that they will disown me if I tell them, I don’t think I could handle them looking at me in disgust”

Riker smiled “I can understand that I was terrified when I came out to my parents too but Curt I’ve met your parents and I honestly can’t imagine them doing that to you, I mean I know you hear about it happening all the time but your parents seem like caring and understanding people.”

Curt nodded and turned away again.

Riker placed his hand gently on Curt’s cheek and turned his face back to him again. “Ok so what else happend in your dream, you’re still upset so what else happened?”

“I-I also told the guy I like how I felt about him and he was mad and told me he never wanted to see me again. I don’t think I could handle that in real-life” he said with tears running down his face.

Riker held Curt a little tighter “Sounds like this guy means alot to you” he said a little disappointed he’d had a crush on Curt since they had met.

Curt nodded “He does he’s one of my best friends and I don’t know if I could handle him not wanting to be around me anymore”

“Well all I can say is that if he would do that to you being one of your best friends then he isn’t really your friend. Who is this guy? Do I know him? Is he on tour with us?” asked Riker even if it wasn’t him that Curt liked he wanted his friend to be happy.

“Uh” Curt was nervous he still wasn’t sure about telling Riker that it was him that he liked but what Riker had just said gave him a little hope. “Yes and yes”

“Is he a Warbler?” 

“Yeah”

“Is he gay?” 

“He’s bi actually”

“Oh, um…….does he have any siblings?” asked Riker

“I’m not sure why that matters but yes he does” replied Curt

“Do you know alot about him like what’s his favorite color?” asked Riker

At this point Curt was automatically answering Riker’s questions so he didn’t even think when he answered “Blue”

“Hey Curt?” asked Riker

“Yeah?” he replied

“How many more questions are you going to make me ask until you confess that it’s me that you like?” asked Riker with a smile.

Curt froze “I-I………uh………..ummm……yeah it’s you” he sighed

“Hey don’t get so down hearted yet.” said Riker with a smile “Curtis Lawrence Mega would you do me the extreme honor of being my boyfriend?”

Curt looked up at Riker wide-eyed “R-really?” he asked

Riker nodded “On the condition that you tell your parents when you see them tomorrow ok? I think they have a right to know and I’ll even go with you if you want”

Curt thought a moment and then replied “Ok that’s fair enough but I’m not ready to go public with this yet ok?”

Riker nodded “Ok but we have to tell the other guys, Ryan, and my parents that we are dating, the press and the world on the other hand can wait but the people close to us will have to know. Don’t worry I’ll be right beside you the whole time”

Curt nodded “Will you stay here in my bed with me tonight?”

Riker smiled “Of course Curt, it’s my job as your new boyfriend to make you happy”

Curt smiled and shook his head “Thanks Ri, I just don’t want the nightmares to come back”

“It’s ok babe, I’ll hold you so that they don’t” said Riker turning off the light and holding Curt closer to him. “Good night Curt”

Curt smiled he couldn’t believe that not only was Riker not mad at him, he was now his boyfriend “Good night Riker” he said cuddling a little closer and closing his eyes.


End file.
